Issei Hyoudou, Grandson of the Legendary Dark Knight
by AzraelVoorhees
Summary: Parents he barely remembers, check. Loving older sister figure, check. Three women fighting over his heart, a talking guitar and a huge role in an array of upcoming events... check? Follow Issei as he tries to understand his feelings, get along with the local supernatural beings and try to find his parents. Harem featuring DxD/DC/Capcom characters. Parents eventually revealed.
1. Nightly Troubles

**Hey everybody, Azrael Voorhees here, and I just wanted to explain the story itself: I based myself on the Bayonetta one, but will only be featuring DC and Capcom (a bit of everything, but hopefully not to the degree that I make you guys choke down references).**

 **So, unknown mother from I don't know and unknown father (to you guys and girls) from Capcom. Question is who, but I'll come up with something, hehe. So... harem suggestions, toss 'em in, only taking in one per brand (DC, Capcom and DxD), two max (because I've seen some with four lines (in cellphone landscape terms) of women to be Issei's harem, and that's a lot).**

 **ONLY RULE: No ORC, SC (those are used quite often, enough women in DxD to only get the same three dishes from the buffet), no Wonder Woman (I doubt she'd be open for that thing, and it's WW we're talking about), and that's pretty much it (oh, and give me good reasons to include your choice(s)).**

 **If there's an issue with my writing, please let me know in the comments or via message, and without much left to say, let's begin.**

* * *

 _ **Kuoh, Japan, DxD Universe**_

 _ **DxD-Trinity**_

"Issei, are you okay?" a young man heard, before he rubbed his eyes. Brown hair, matching eyes and dressed in a band shirt and jeans, this teen was known as Issei Hyoudou.

"I'd be lying if I said I were, Pam," he answered, looking at the woman. Red hair, fair skin and dressed in a business attire that consisted on a black business jacket, matching pants and heels, and a green shirt to finish off her attire.

"Come on Issei, I know you'll do well, I know you need this. And by this, I'm referring to a sense of 'normal' in your life."

"Guess it makes sense, with the burdens and baggage we've got..." he drifted off, looking down before Pam decided to put a hand on his chin and slowly turn his head so he could look at her.

"You know she wouldn't want this, not after she and the others died for you. I got myself a job, although it involved us leaving our homes, no one recognizing us here," she said, smiling softly.

"Sorry, it's just... I still miss her. I just don't get how people like Batman don't let these things get to them. I'm not normal: unknown parents, infected by a guy who could give Neo a run for his money in the looks apartment, caught the eye of a cat lady, probably the third or fourth I've come across in my life..." he says, sighing, only to break into tears.

Pam couldn't help but frown, slowly kneeling in front of him. He had every right to cry, for he had suffered so much and gained so little in sixteen short years. To the beings she knew lurked her world, the one Issei was trapped in at the age of 14, and the one they currently resided in, 16 years were nothing compared to the amount of time they had lived. After all, what was 16 years to a god?

"Shh, it's alright. I know the pain you feel, but we must move on. While she left us, we're still here, and as long as we have each other, everything will be alright, I promise," she said, kissing his forehead as he kept on crying. "Listen Issei, I have to get to work, prepare everything for school tomorrow, I'll be back as soon as I can," she says, smiling before getting up and leaving. Alone in his thoughts, Issei went to his room and grabbed the Broken Butterfly, a revolver that he had to use when he was deployed into Spain at the age of 15, a few months after he escaped the world Pam came from. He then proceeded to shooting himself in the stomach with it, chuckling as he saw the wound quickly healing.

"Nope, ain't dying anytime soon," he said, laughing in a way that was all but comforting. Putting the gun away, he changed his clothing, getting into a t-shirt that was one size too big and some pajama pants. However, a portal appeared in his room, and from it appeared a man. No one would really know of said man's appearance due to the darkness that enveloped the room, as he slowly put a vial of blood with a note attached to it on the nightstand, also leaving a guitar resting against the wall before he left.

 _'I'm sorry Issei...' the figure thought, before leaving._

A short while later, the figure left through the same portal, said portal vanishing behind him. Unbeknownst to him, a woman was watching him from behind the bed, shrouding her presence. This woman was dressed in a black kimono with a red interior and a golden obi, black hair and hazel-gold eyes being her unique features, although the cat ears and two tails she had were much more unique. She sighed as she watched Issei fidget in his sleep, only to run a hand over Issei's face before stripping herself and joining him in bed.

"Shh, it's okay," she says, wrapping her arms around him before she channeled her Senjutsu into him, watching him calm down bit by bit. _'Let's see what had you like that,'_ she thought, before entering her dreams...

* * *

 ** _Issei's Dreamscape_**

Kuroka was walking down a hallway filled with many doors that were opened as she walked down them. Of the many doors she passed by, a few catching her interest. The first one had Issei playing with Kuroka at a young age, with him looking around the age of three and her the age of six.

Another door showed Issei being fed by a woman of black hair, despite the fact that he was apparently five years old. A third door showed him crying in a room, holding a letter that was revealed to be a note. She could not make out the writing, but given the fact that he had the note while he was being comforted by a woman who looked like she was in her thirties.

She then passed by a door that showed him with Kuroka on his lap, her chest against his as they enjoyed the embrace, only to share a kiss. The one after that showed him with the body of a woman in his arms, mourning her loss. However, she was intrigued by a purple door that was locked with golden chains and a matching padlock, although she could hear a faint laugh from behind the door. As she tried to undo the seal, the laughter became louder.

The black-haired Nekoshou eventually broke the seal, although she was quite drained. What surprised her was the the door was opened, and from it appeared a white-skinned man with a big red grin.

"Bad kitty, I'm sure your parents taught you to knock, didn't they?" he asked. The last thing she remembered was being impaled with a knife before everything went black.

* * *

 **And that's just about it for now. I know there's room for improvement, and that is why I'm looking for a beta, or someone willing to read this story before it is improved.**


	2. Six-stringed Truth

**Hey everybody, AV here, and I'm about to enter Exam Week before Spring Break (wa-hoo!). So, if you managed to figure out who Issei's father was, congratulations, don't spill the beans to those who don't know. And to those who don't know, this chapter might help you a bit. So, I plan on making Issei a mutant of sorts, a superhuman/metahuman who is skilled and has an array of weapons for the time being. I might dedicate a mini-chapter as a skill sheet of sorts if needed.**

 **That aside, (for those who ask), I've only received a couple suggestions for harem members, but only Kuroka is confirmed from my options (I'll explain in the story). If you have a suggestion you'd like to make concerning writing, weapons, harem members, feel free to comment or send me a message. Without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Issei woke up the next day, a familiar set of arms wrapped around him. He smiled softly before he proceeded to get out of her grip, trying not to wake her up just yet.

 **[Good morning, darling,]** an unknown female voice said, which lead to Issei turning his head to look at the source of the voice. A purple Flying V guitar with skeletal features.

"Well, this is interesting. How may I help you?" he asked, before heading over to the guitar.

 **[The answer is simple: I am now yours to use. Your grandfather was handsome, and your father is as well, but you are no slouch either. Where are my manners? My name is Nevan, and I am a Devil Arm,]** the now identified Nevan answered.

"So, you're like a Sacred Gear?" he asked, slowly taking a seat and putting Nevan on his lap.

 **[If Sacred Gears are sentient weapons or items, then yes I am, darling...]** she purred.

"So, what do you do?"

 **[Hmph, also as rude as your father... Very well then, by using me, you can control bats and electricity. And if your enemies get too close for your liking, then you can use me as a scythe.]**

"Sorry, it isn't everyday when you wake up and a talking guitar is right next to you and a Nekoshou with her arms wrapped around you... although I've gotten used to that..." he says.

 **[Understandable. Also, your father left you a gift on the nightstand,]** Nevan said, before Issei went over to the nightstand, grabbing the note.

 _'See you soon, kiddo._

 _\- Your father_

 _P.S. Your mother says hi.'_

"Is this..." Issei asked, grabbing the vial.

 **[Yes, it is a sample of your father's blood. I am not allowed to reveal his identity, he said something about wanting to do it his way. He also told me to tell you to make sure the sample is disposed of after you do the tests.]**

'If he really wants me to dispose of it, then he must be very important or powerful, maybe even both. Where do I go to check this out?' Issei thought, looking at the time. 'Still got a couple hours, a quick trip to the Grigori won't hurt,' he thought, before taking a quick shower and getting dressed, putting Nevan into a pocket dimension. He spawned a small portal and vanished, leaving Kuroka asleep.

* * *

 ** _Grigori Headquarters, somewhere in the Underworld_**

 ** _Main Room_**

Issei smiled and took a seat on a nearby sofa, remembering a few years ago during his early teenage years. He recalled how several were all but welcoming, but with the help of Azazel, Baraqiel and Penemue, he managed to earn the favor of most (if not, all) of the Fallen Angels. Azazel called it dumb luck when it came to earning the favor of Baraqiel and Penemue, but then again, his mother was responsible for making sure Shuri was safe, although her current whereabouts are unknown. As for Penemue, Issei's mother and her became the best of friends.

"Hello Issei," a male voice said. This voice came from a man of violet eyes, black hair, a matching beard and a muscular build.

"Baraqiel, long time no see, but then again, the alternate worlds stripped me of nearly five years, and I've spent a week or so getting used to being here again," Issei said, getting up and giving the Fallen a firm handshake.

"What brings you here today? I was surprised when one of my subordinates informed me of your arrival at such an hour."

"Yeah, I should be getting ready for school, but I decided to get some answers first," he said, showing Baraqiel the vial.

"Issei, what is this?"

"A vial of my supposed father, I want to get this checked out," he answered.

"Follow me," the Cadre said, leading the way. As they walked down the halls, Issei began making small talk.

"So... I'll be attending the same school your daughter is attending..." Issei said, trying to break the silence.

"I see, just take care of her on my behalf, that Gremory girl isn't doing much of a job," Baraqiel said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Alright, I'll make sure she's ready to talk to you by the time you wish to get into contact with her," Issei answered, before the two continued walking. A few minutes in silence later, the two arrived at a lab.

"I'll take my leave, Azazel and Penemue will arrive shortly," Baraqiel said, before leaving Issei in the lab. Bored, he brought out Nevan and put her on his lap, propping her so he could begin to play. In a matter of minutes, he was already playing a small tune, only to be interrupted by the arrival of two people. The woman had walnut-brown eyes, purple hair and a voluptuous body that could easily turn heads. As for the man, he had violet eyes, black hair, golden bangs and a beard that was also black.

"Azazel, Penemue, a pleasure to see you two," Issei said, putting Nevan away and getting up and greeting the two. He gave Azazel a firm handshake, only for Penemue to hug him right after.

"You have grown so much the past five years, Issei!" she said, smothering him as he reciprocated the hug. Penemue was quite the help when it came to people to spend time with, for she had taught him her fair share of magic, and also given him helpful advice to prepare him for whatever life threw at him. Well, almost everything.

"Thanks, Auntie Penemue," he answered, smiling softly before the two broke the embrace.

"What brings you here, you sick son of a witch?" The Governor General asked.

"Well, I want to have this processed, it is said to be my father's blood," he answered.

"Alright, just take a seat once more, I'll prepare the tests," Azazel said, as the former human took a seat. A few moments later, the leader of the Fallen stood in front of Issei, extracting a sample of his blood with a needle.

"So Issei, how have you been feeling as of late?" Penemue asked, holding Issei's hand as he had his blood extracted.

"Not so great, still a few things from the other worlds affecting me. Losses, unfortunate events, so on and so forth. It's too much to explain in a couple hours," Issei said, as Azazel processed the samples. After a while of processing, Azazel spoke:

"The results will be ready by the time you're out of school."

"How did you-"

"I know it all, I see it all... Oh who am I kidding, Baraqiel told me you're entering school in a couple hours," he said, chuckling.

"As expected..."

"Also, can I check out that guitar you had?" he asked, the scientific curiosity being evident in the Governor's look.

"Maybe later, I haven't eaten breakfast for a reason," he said, smiling.

"Speaking of breakfast, may I join you?" Penemue asked.

"Mmh, with company like you two, how could I refuse?" he said, before the three vanished in a transportation seal.

* * *

 ** _Issei's and Pam's home, Kuoh Town, Umbran Territory, Japan_**

"Well, make yourselves at home, I'll get to preparing breakfast," Issei said, smiling softly before going to the closet and taking his shoes off, putting on a pair of black boots with red markings.

 **[Going for a jog, or quick breakfast?]** A male voice asked.

"Maybe for a bit of both, Eobard," Issei answered, getting out an array of items from the fridge and cupboards with a speed very few could rival. The two Fallen were impressed by this speed, only to be impressed a bit more by a certain Nekoshou going down the stairs.

"Issei, what's going on?" she asked sleepily, only for her eyes to widen when she saw the Cadre and the Secretary from the Grigori.

"Oh, I'm making breakfast. And don't mind them sweetie, they're guests and family friends," he said, giving her a smile that brought her comfort.

"Fine..." she said, feigning annoyance, only to go over to him and kiss him.

"I missed this relationship," he said, whispering into her ear as he began serving the food into four plates, enough food for a few more portions left.

"So did I, nya," she said, smiling as she took a seat. Time later, the four were seated, a plate in front of each of them. Being the only one standing, he began to speak:

"Before we start, I'd like to take a couple minutes to say a few things. For starters, I don't think of myself as the same as you knew four years ago, and I hope I can explain at a reasonable pace. I've, gone through a few things, and those things make me wish puberty was the worst of them," he said, trying to lighten the mood. He succeeded, for the others chuckled.

"So, despite the fact that I'm no longer human, and have a few problems to tend to when it comes to my love life, enemies, alliances and emotions, I'm glad I'm with you again. Here's hoping to a better tomorrow," he finished, smiling softly as he pulled out a golden pocket watch with a crescent moon engraved in it, and an small ruby in between the two tips of the moon. He opened the lid and watched the second hand as he heard the faint ticking, before looking at the picture on the back side of the lid. The picture had a blonde woman with her face painted white, a smile on her face. Refusing to shed a tear, he closed the lid and put the watch away, taking a seat.

"Well, let's begin," Penemue said upon seeing how Issei was trying not to break down. This was successful, for the others began to eat.

'Whatever happened in those other worlds you speak of did a number on you Issei, and I plan on getting to the bottom of it,' the secretary thought, before she began eating.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! So, I wrote this in a couple days, wanted to have it done before jumping into the week. Let's check the harem suggestions I received from a couple of people:**

 **\- Grayfia: Sorry, but I have other plans for her.**

 **\- Ophis: Tempting, but I'll have to think about it a bit more.**

 **\- Juri Han: Also tempting, but then again, Capcom has a lot of interesting choices (and I only know a handful of them).**

 **\- Livewire: Hmm... interesting...**


	3. New Kid in Town

**Well, I was a bit obvious with the parents, but don't worry, we'll develop that. So, now that my two weeks of Spring Break are in full swing, I'll try and crank out a few more chapters, try to alleviate my crippling depression and all.**

 **So, today we'll see Issei get back to the one thing he missed out on greatly, maybe even explain the "Umbra Territory" and all. As usual, if you have a suggestion for writing, harem members, etc, go on as long as there is a good reason (no ORC, SC, there are more girls out there). Without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

"Honey, I'll be on my way, but before I go, I want to tell you a few things," Issei said, Kuroka on his lap as he had her chest pressed against him, forehead against hers as the two basked in the silence of the household, the two Fallen no longer with them.

"And what would they be, nya?" she asked, smiling softly, looking into his eyes. While she was known for her playful attitude, it was moments like these where she was more than playful. She had missed him for an estimate of four years, maybe five, and the only thing she wanted was his presence, and while she wanted to do a bit more with him, she was aware of the fact that he had seen things many wouldn't want to, so she planned on helping him return to his cheerful self.

"I spoke with Auntie Amaterasu, and I am now the person in charge of this territory. I ask of you to help me enforce order. Sure, there is a protocol I made that Ammy approves of, but I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. A few rounds around town, informing me before acting, so on and so forth..."

"I accept, Ise, my handsome witch," she said, before pecking his lips.

"Mmh, I'm glad you did. Now, before you begin, there are a few things I would like to tell you: in the top drawer, of our room, there is a black box with your name, that is yours, ignore the red box. The black box has the essentials for your new job, just do a few quick rounds every few hours, nothing more, gives you time to train or do whatever you please. And, when I get home, I'll handle dinner, we go do a quick round, then the evening will just be you and me, unless Pam requires my assistance, got it?" he asks, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, master," she answered in a teasing tone.

"You know I hate it when you address me like that," he says, laughing a bit.

"You know I do it because I love you," she answers, kissing him once more.

"If you're well-behaved, I might just have a good reason for you to call me that..." he said, slowly slipping his hand beneath her kimono, hand resting on her thigh. To this she blushed, only for him to quickly remove his hand, slowly putting her aside as he got up, stretching his hand to her.

"Not now honey, but it might be soon, just trying to get used to Kuoh," he says, as she got up.

"Nya, such a tease..."

"Pot, meet kettle," he said, before holding her hands, her standing in front of him.

"Honey, I'll help you get close to Shirone again, I know how much you miss her," he says, smiling softly.

"Ise, you don't have to..." Kuroka said, looking back at him.

"No, I as your childhood friend and also your mate, promise to do so. Despite the fact that I barely remember my mother, I remember when she told me how to treat a lady, and you're no exception. Promise me this: do not get near her, at least not yet. Let me handle that, just a few days," he says, kissing her forehead.

"*Sigh* Yes Ise," she said, smiling softly.

"Despite that, I could use some company on my way. While the Devils might spot you, one thing is spotting, and the other is interacting. Once you drop me off, head back home or somewhere isolated to follow the black box's instructions," he says. "I'm heading to the bathroom real quickly, got to check something first," he says, running up the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor, he went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sighed as he removed his shirt. A short while later, his hair slowly became black with white tips. As for his arms and chest, they were slowly marked with several scars. The ones that were worse were the ones that adorned his face: two scars that were curved upwards, one on each end of his mouth, forming a faux smile.

"I can only hide them for so long, gonna have to show these to them," he said, as tears ran down his cheeks. Of all the people, why was he the one who had to be marked? Sure, the one responsible for this was dead, but the reminder lingered, and something told him said reminders wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Using his magic to change his appearance, he unlocked the door before leaving the bathroom and wiping his tears, putting his shirt back on on the way down. He then grabbed the jacket and slung on the backpack that he put on the sofa, smiling softly as he held Kuroka's hand.

"Ise, are you alright?" she asked, clearly concerned as she saw his slightly puffy eyes.

"N-no, but I'll manage. After I return from school, we can skip today's afternoon round after dinner, spend the time catching up," he says, looking at her.

"If you say so," she said, smiling as she hid her tails and cat ears before the two left the house, heading towards the school.

"Hey Kuroka, remember when we were kids?" he asked, looking at her briefly before looking forward.

"Yes..." she said, getting closer to him.

"I know there's something coming up, I've seen it in my dreams, as if this is not how things went down at first..." he says, stopping, looking into her eyes. "Kuroka, when the calm ends, the storm arrives. And after the storm, the peace we deserve. If we have a child, what would you name him or her?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her, earning a small blush from the Nekoshou, who quickly composed herself.

"Nya, why do you have to make things like this? I'd call our girl Yui, and maybe Issei for our boy..."

"Because he'd be as handsome as me? I'm flattered," he said in a joking manner.

"Ise..."

"I know, I know. Well, the boy would be named, hmm, never thought about it, but the girl might be named Rosa, took a quick liking to it," he says, before they shared a kiss, not caring about the world around them. After a while, the two broke the kiss, hand in hand once more as they headed towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, two women were on the rooftop, both looking over the school. The one on the left was a black-haired bespectacled woman with an average physique, but a calculative gaze that made several fear her. As for the other one, she was a buxom red-headed woman who radiated elegance, and also attracted both men and women. These two, were none other than Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, both heiresses of their respective clans.

"Are there any prospects that intrigue you, Rias?" Sona asked, not bothering to look at her friend.

"Aside from those that were excluded due to the town's rules, not yet. There is, however, a male teen who moved in a week ago. I received word from Kiba that he was enrolling today," Rias answered.

"Ah yes, along with a few teachers and students," Sona added, before seeing two figures in the distance.

"No..." Rias said, looking at the figures. These figures she feared were a brown-haired teen and Kuroka, who she could easily identify as a Stray Devil. "Sona, what do we do? There's a Stray Devil headed for our school!" she asked, panicking.

"We call the Maou, and from there on out, hope everything goes well," Sona said. This shocked Rias, for the Sitri heiress was not one to resort to terms such as hope. For her to use a variable was to show her fear. Not of the Nekoshou, but of those who were related to her.

* * *

 _ **Lilith, Underworld**_

 _ **New Maou Territory**_

In his office stood a man of red hair who also radiated elegance, but also struck fear in many a Devil, and also those who were not Devils. Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the four Maou and also the New Maou Faction of Hell, was doing paperwork, contempt with the silence that surrounded him. However, said silence was interrupted by the arrival of a silver-haired maid.

"Lord Lucifer, the heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri clan have requested your assistance," the woman said.

"And what exactly is the reason? If they requested my assistance, it's because it's something that could endanger them, Grayfia," he said, not bothering with formalities. The now identified Grayfia looked at him, not bothering to correct him.

"The SS-Class Stray Kuroka is in Kuoh, heading towards Kuoh Academy alongside a brown-haired teenager. How shall they proceed?" she asked.

Kuroka, a six-lettered name that could be easily dealt with. No problem there, but the stray had easily defeated both peerages a few years ago, and only the now defunct God knew how strong she was now. That, and without taking into account one of the few who he genuinely feared: the woman in black. While coquettish, she was a loving mother who was glad with her lifestyle. That was, until the Gremory and Sitri heiresses foolishly barged into her house, claiming that taking down the Stray Devil was enough of a reason. Sadly, one casualty was all it took for the woman to snap completely. Said woman would have let them live for further interrogation if the intel provided was accurate, but her son, who had apparently been killed in the ambush, was enough of a reason for her to appear out of nowhere, letting Kuroka avenge the deceased lover and son. This caught the attention of the Maou, and sadly, they too fell without much of a fight.

His back still hurt to this day, but in a way that was all but physical. This woman left the Maou and their peerages like ragdolls in her rage, and she was only one of three Umbra Witches, hence why they were called the Umbra Faction, known for their power, despite their small numbers. The Shinto gods had to interfere to prevent the deaths of the Devils, and the Umbra Witch became amenable to reason. Sadly, the relationships the Devils had with the other mythologies had become quite strained, and Devils running Kuoh was a small step needed to achieve peace. Even then, he still feared the Umbra, whose current whereabouts were unknown, although he only knew of two that were alive. Even if one had died, was it worth attacking Kuroka for an incident that would be just as bad, if not, worse than the one that happened four years ago?

"Tell them to avoid conflict of any kind with her. Interaction is fine, however. Also, tell them to slowly get acquainted with Kuroka, this might help speed up our attempts of achieving peace," he ordered, before The Ultimate Queen. _'Rias, please do not mess this up, your hotheadedness nearly cost us greatly the last time,'_ he thought, before resuming his paperwork.

* * *

 ** _Room 2-B, Kuoh Academy Kuoh Town, Japan_**

 ** _Umbran Territory_**

Issei smiled as he was seated in his desk. Surprisingly, the class treated him better than expected, for they had received word that he had been through some tough times as of late. He knew something was up in this school, especially coming from Yumi Kiba herself. Well, time to jog his memory, but that could be later.

"Good morning children," a seductive female voice said. Light green hair that reached her hips, matching eyes, and dressed in a black female business suit, this woman looked like she could make any man (and even the occasional woman) putty in her hands.

"I am your new English teacher, and you shall address me as Miss Aensland," she added.

 _'Looks like the party continues...'_ Issei thought, smirking as he looked at her.

* * *

 **There we go, cranked it out in one morning. Anything concerning my writing, harem suggestions, etc, please comment or send me a message. Until then, I will see you all later.**


End file.
